Movie Night
by pattilupwned
Summary: Callie and Arizona spend a movie night together.


**A/N: Reviews are welcome and appreciated!**

Movie night; it was a tradition that Callie and Arizona had tried to uphold since the beginning of their relationship. Each week they would switch back and forth as to who got to pick the movie. This week happened to be Callie's pick; and while they both loved the time together, the two girls had very different tastes in movies. While Callie preferred horror and thrillers, Arizona would much rather watch romantic comedies. The brunette loved watching her girlfriend squirm during death sequences and jump when monsters or creatures popped out; tonight was no exception.

Callie grabbed the Netflix envelope off the counter as Arizona grabbed two wine glasses. She ripped open the envelope with the pad of her finger and pulled the disc out. _Paranormal Activity_. The Latina chuckled at the thought of her girlfriend's reaction to the film.

"What's so funny?" Arizona asked, walking over and handing Callie her glass of wine. She shimmied over to the living room sofa in front of the TV and sprawled herself out.

"Nothing, dear," Callie lied, walking over toward the couch, wine in one hand and the DVD in the other. She placed her drink on a nearby stool before tickling Arizona's calf. The brunette turned her back to Arizona and gasped as she felt her girlfriend's hand snake over her behind. She tilted her head, eyeing Arizona, who was innocently batting her eyelashes. Callie stuck out her tongue before walking to the DVD player and popping the disc in.

"Watch it or I'll make you put that tongue to use," the blonde teased, giggling.

"Is that supposed to be a _punishment_?" Callie asked, turning back to the couch and winking. She watched as Arizona sat up for a moment, allowing Callie to take a seat, before resting her head back in the brunette's lap. "Comfy?" the Latina laughed, grabbing the remote with her right hand off the coffee table and playing lovingly with the blonde hair sprawled across her legs with her left.

"Mmmhm," Arizona responded, nuzzling her nose against Callie's stomach. She placed a chaste kiss there before turning her head back toward the television. "What are we watching?" the blonde asked.

Callie took a deep breath. "Um…well, it was my pick tonight so…I figured maybe we could watch a horror movie?"

"Calliope," Arizona whined, sitting up and looking her girlfriend in the eye. She scrunched up her face, pouting.

"Supposedly it's not too scary. I read the reviews. Plus, I'm here if you get scared," Callie explained, rubbing her hand up and down Arizona's back. The brunette clicked the play button, waiting for the film to begin.

Arizona sighed, grabbing a blanket from the other edge of the couch and draping it across the both of them. She reached forward and grabbed the bowl of popcorn that she had made only minutes ago from the coffee table. She grabbed a handful of the salty snack before handing the bowl over to Callie. Arizona munched nervously on the popcorn and wiggled her toes back and forth, a nervous habit that usually drove her girlfriend nuts. However, tonight, it caused Callie to smile and wrap her arm around the blonde, pulling her close.

The movie began rather innocently, with the introduction of the main characters and the 'shaky cam' style of the film. 25 minutes in and nothing 'scary' had happened. Arizona, feeling relaxed and more confident, felt her nerves calming. Something about horror movies caused her heart to pound, and not in the way she liked. And then, the night scenes began. At first, it was nothing, just a few creaks and rumbles; next, the door would open and close on its own. Arizona bit her bottom lip nervously.

Callie, who had become rather bored of the film, had taken to watching her girlfriend's reactions. She laughed silently to herself as Arizona's face scrunched up in fear and disgust when the more terrifying parts of the film began; she couldn't contain her amusement as her girlfriend watched the movie from between her fingers. Callie tilted her head slightly, burying her face in the blonde's neck and leaving a chain of kisses on the soft skin. She felt like a horny teenager trying to make out with her girlfriend in the back of a dark theater, but she didn't care; Arizona was the epitome of adorable when she was scared, and even more adorable when Callie had the chance to _console_ her.

The blonde barely noticed the feel of her girlfriend's lips on her neck as she watched as the lead character, Katie, was dragged from the bed by the unseen demon. Arizona's mouth was open in silent terror as she watched the female slide down the stairs screaming, being whisked away into the dark abyss. Finally, the blonde clenched her eyes shut, squealing.

Callie giggled, hovering her lips near her girlfriend's right ear. "Scared?" she whispered.

Arizona nodded and whimpered, burying her face back in the brunette's lap. She pulled the blanket over her head and began mumbling incoherently into Callie's legs.

"While I do love your head between my legs," the Latina began, tickling Arizona's back, "I can't understand what you're saying."

The blonde peaked her head out from the blanket and looked upward. "I hate this movie and I hate you," she whined, pulling the blanket back over her head.

Callie pulled the cover from Arizona and sat the blonde up facing her, then threw the blanket over top of both of their heads. In their little fort, the brunette giggled and scooted forward. "No monsters in here," she teased, playing lovingly with a few strands of Arizona's hair. Callie pulled her girlfriend onto her lap and smiled. "Hey you," she whispered as they made eye contact. "I'm sorry," the brunette said. "Wanna put something else on?"

Arizona nodded, pulling the sheet off of both of them and throwing it onto the other side of the sofa. However, she never removed herself from her straddling position in Callie's lap. She buried her face against the side of her girlfriend's neck and nuzzled gently.

Callie, taking the hint, laid onto her back and allowed the blonde to position herself comfortably on top of her. Once Arizona had comfortably positioned her head on the brunette's soft chest, she picked up the remote from the armrest and switched from the DVD to the guide for their cable television. "Any requests?" Callie asked, looking down at the blonde snuggled against her.

Arizona blinked and watched as Callie scrolled down the list of hundreds of channels, seeing if anything caught her eye. She grinned when the cursor went over the Food Network channel; Arizona burnt toast, but she loved watching the elaborate meals that the chefs made effortlessly . "Food Network sounds good," the blonde chimed, pointing toward the TV.

Callie nodded and clicked the channel, which was currently playing a rerun of the series "Chopped". Four chefs were competing for $10,000, and had an allotted amount of time to cook meals with obscure ingredients; it was one of Arizona's favorite shows. Whenever they watched it together, the blonde was captivated by the ingredients, colors, and techniques that trying to pry her away from her excitement was ultimately impossible. The brunette began to run her palm back and forth over the arch of her girlfriend's back, a gesture that she knew Arizona loved; she always said it was the most calming and relaxing feeling in the world. No matter how hyper or upset Arizona was on a particular day, 10 minutes of Callie rubbing her back and she was fast asleep. Tonight was no exception. She felt her girlfriend's body go limp against her and her heart thumping rhythmically. Callie smiled down at the beautiful woman in her arms and chuckled slightly as she saw a very sleepy Arizona rubbing her eyes, trying to stay awake. "We can reschedule movie night," the brunette cooed, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend's forehead. "And this time, it will be your pick."

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Arizona mumbled, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Callie laughed. "Sure you are, love," she teased. "Why don't we move to the bedroom and we can keep watching there." The brunette began to sit up, trying to move her body and her girlfriend off the sofa.

"Nooo," Arizona whined, pushing her body hard against Callie and pulling her back down. "Stay here….please?" the blonde asked, her crystal blue eyes sparkling with sleepiness. "Please?"

Callie sighed happily and repositioned herself beneath Arizona, welcoming her with open arms.

The blonde quickly returned to her spot against Callie's chest and nuzzled once again, taking in the intoxicating scent that was Calliope Torres, a mixture of the perfume she wore, the vanilla candle she kept in their room, and the sweet smell of cucumber melon from the body wash she used. Arizona placed a chaste kiss on the Latina's collarbone. "Calliope," the blonde spoke softly.

"Yes?" Callie asked.

"I'm tired," Arizona confessed.

"I know you are," the brunette responded, smiling.

"Room in Rome," the blonde mumbled sleepily, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Huh?" Callie asked, confused.

"Tomorrow. Movie night is rescheduled. My pick. I wanna watch _Room in Rome,_" Arizona explained.

The brunette shrugged. "I don't even know what that is, but whatever you want Zona, my love."

"There are naked ladies," Arizona commented, her voice sing songy.

Callie smiled. "Well, why didn't you say so before?" she teased. "_Room in Rome_ it is."

_**FIN**_


End file.
